Home Sweet Hermione
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: Eight years after they met, Viktor visits Hermione. He is afraid he will fall in love with her again, but by the time he tries to leave, he realizes he never stopped loving her. Cute, fluffy, simple! One-shot.


**Home Sweet Hermione**

One-shot

**Viktor's POV**

I slowly walk down the darkened hallway of Hermione's house in my brown jeans, grey-blue shirt and black jacket.

I should be in my nighttime attire, clad in black pajama bottoms and white tank. But instead I am packed and ready to go home to Bulgaria. Because I know if I do not leave now I will never be able to leave my beloved Hermione. Not again.

I had fallen in love with her eight years ago during our dance at the Yule Ball, she was fourteen then, and I eighteen. But she was now twenty-two and myself was twenty-six, we were both grown now. And she had grown into a breathtakingly beautiful young woman, just as I knew she would.

And just like I knew I would, I had fallen in love with her all over again.

As I walk into her room I gently close the door behind me.

Her room is glowing a light silver-blue hue, and her walls that are normally pale purple are now dark and mysterious in the midnight light.

I walk over to the corner of her room and take a soft seat down in the chair that faces her bed, and I just look at her. Watch her, as she sleeps.

She is so beautiful in this light, she looks so relaxed and at peace.

I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls with each gentle breath she takes.

* * *

Her bed is soft and her blankets are warm as I gently sit beside her sleeping body. And I watch her sleep for the next few moments.

As I lean down I kiss her softly on the forehead, I feel her body gently sway, and I know it is too late. I can not leave.

"Viktor?" She asks me softly as her gentle eyes slowly open, "What are you doing in here?" She whispers.

"I vas coming to say goodbye." I tell her softly as a small frown crosses her face.

"What? Goodbye… you're leaving?" She asks me as she sits up abruptly, "But Viktor, you've only just got here."

"I am not," I tell her as I reach down to take her hand softly in mine.

"But you just said you we-" I silence her by placing my index finger across her lips, and she looks up at me with hopeful, wondering eyes.

"I vas going to leave." I tell her, "But now I see that I never can." She lets out a soft sigh and smiles as she looks down at our tangled hands, "The reason I didn't vant to come visit you vas because I vas afraid I vas going to fall in love vith you again." I tell her softly.

"Again?" She asks, "What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." I tell her as I take my free hand and place it onto her cheek, she leans into my touch and places her free hand over mine, "And I thought that I had forgotten about that love during the years I spent avay from you. But as I came back to England and saw you again… looked into your eyes and heard your voice, I knew I had only fallen deeper and deeper in love vith you."

She strokes my hand with hers and whispers my name as a small tear rolls down her cheek and gets caught between her skin and my hand.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I can't ever leave you, I vill not. My home is vherever you are." I tell her.

"I love you, Viktor Krum," She tells me as she opens her eyes to look at me, "And I always have… but when we first met I was just so young that I thought if I ever told you or anyone you'd just laugh and say it was a childhood crush and I'd get over it as soon as the moon was new."

"Vell, I vas also famous back then." I laugh back, agreeing with what she has told me.

"Yeah… but you'll always be famous to me." She tells me in a whisper as she places her hand on the side of my cheek.

Our eyes lock for a few brief moments, and then she slowly leans in towards me, wraps her arms around my neck, and she kisses me.

_And she is my home…my home sweet Hermione._

THE END

* * *

**AN: **I got this idea kind of out of nowhere… what did you think? I know it was short, but reviews make me smile real big. *wink wink*


End file.
